


[Memories] Lovers

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Slave AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No matter what anyone says, you are not my slave.” Kon rolled over, hovering over Tim with an eyebrow raised high. “Oh? Then how would you describe it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Memories] Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Tim and Kon have been going out for around 3 and a half months at this point. So that puts this before From Red To Blue.

Tim’s voice broke the silence.  
  


“No matter what anyone says, you are _not_ my slave.”  
  


Kon rolled over, hovering over Tim with an eyebrow raised high. “Oh? Then how would you describe it?”  
  


Tim’s smile was small as he glanced up, “You’re my best friend.”  
  


Kon grinned, “I like that better.”  
  


He leaned in to rub his nose against Tim’s, peppering small kisses over his face as he whispered, “ _Just_ best friend though?”  
  


The meta could feel Tim’s smile against his lips as he gave the smaller teen a kiss. “Maybe more than best friend.” Tim acquiesced, shivering as warm fingers gently traced the curve of his ear lobe before diving into his long hair.  
  


Kon’s lips were right up against Tim’s other ear, whispering into the soft shell, “Maybe?” He gently nibbled on the edge, tongue following teeth to soothe any ache away.  
  


Tim’s groan ran through him like electricity and he pressed closer to him, sheets rustling as he pressed his naked body more firmly against Kon’s. “Definitely.”, he whispered breathlessly as he brought one hand down to stroke Kon’s hip.  
  


A deeper groan as Kon rolled up, pulling Tim up on him. He bucked slightly as Tim’s hips aligned with his own, brushing hardening flesh against each other in a maddening caress. Tim’s pleased gasp was like music to his ears and he brought his hands down to slim hips, keeping them in place as he began a slow rolling motion.  
  


“Nnngh. _Definitely_ more than a best friend.” Tim panted as he braced his hands beside Kon’s chest. He shuddered as Kon’s hand came forward to wrap around both their lengths, biting down on his lower lip to keep from moaning.  
  


Leaning up to rescue the plump piece of abused flesh, Kon asked, “Then what does that make me?” He gently suckled the swollen flesh - licking the pink flesh tenderly as Tim groaned into the embrace.  
  


The meta was surprised when he suddenly felt Tim push him down against the bed - hard. He blinked up in surprise at the smaller boy, who was smirking down at him. “That makes you my lover.”  
  


Kon’s eyes widened slightly as he watched Tim bring his hand down to where his own had frozen. He moaned as he felt callused fingers gently tease the head of his leaking cock. He whimpered softly as Tim’s hands began to move. “Most importantly.”  
  


His eyes flew open with a gasp as he felt Tim sink his teeth into his neck, right above his deactivated slave collar, in a sensual bite. His hips bucked into Tim’s hand and he stared into Tim’s glittering blue eyes. “It makes you mine.”  
  


“I can live with that.” Kon groaned as he pulled Tim down for a hard kiss.


End file.
